


玩火自焚

by styx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x06《星城2046》之后。伦纳德•斯奈特总是照应着米克•罗里的后背，而他现在见鬼的才会罢手。他只是需要另想办法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	玩火自焚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stood too close to the flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109912) by [justsleepwalkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin). 



标题：玩火自焚（《stood too close to the flames》）  
  
原作：justsleepwalkin  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/6109912>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《明日传奇》（《DC's Legends of Tomorrow》）  
  
配对：‘热浪’米克•罗里（多米尼克•珀塞尔）/‘冷冻队长’伦纳德•斯奈特（温特沃斯•米勒）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：1x06《星城2046》之后。伦纳德•斯奈特总是照应着米克•罗里的后背，而他现在见鬼的才会罢手。他只是需要另想办法。  
  
作者注：真是叫人惊奇，你可以如何快的沦陷进一个CP……叹气。  
尽管我很喜欢这两位已经有点儿什么了的想法，这里却不是那么回事！  
在这一集后需要写点儿什么，不过。哎呀。  
上班的时候匆忙写出的。等我有时间的时候会试着再把它过一遍的。  
  
  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**玩火自焚**

原著：justsleepwalkin

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
知晓哪怕他们身周的整个世界和其中的所有人都在烈焰焚烧中惨叫嘶嚎，伦纳德•斯奈特都不会受那些火焰所扰，因为米克•罗里意愿如此，这其中很有些什么可说道的。  
  
或许他本该留米克待在那个未来的时间线中。任由米克征服那座城市，夺取他所可能会需要的一切，接着再把一切焚烧殆尽；从头开始，然后再来一遍。循环轮转，一个完美的所在，去做那一切。  
  
然而斯奈特肯定，甚至在他可以走得太远之前，便会有两根箭将他洞穿。两位绿箭侠，正如一位闪电侠一样糟，更糟，因为他们可能不会手下留情。  
  
 _啊。_ 他只是在替他的搭档着想。可他们却连那都算不上。再也不算了。他将不得不另找办法阻止米克•罗里的自我毁灭，连带着整队人同他一起。  
  
斯奈特记不起上一次他需要警惕环绕着他的寒冷的炽热是什么时候了。  
  
*  
  
“你没事儿吧，伦纳德？”在他们接下来的任务之后，莎拉问他，滑坐进小桌畔斯奈特对面的座位里。  
  
斯奈特冲她扬了扬手中盛着琥珀色酒液的玻璃杯，咧嘴一笑，戏谑而虚假。“当然没事儿，为什么会有事儿， _莎拉_ ？”  
  
她冲他叹了口气。“别跟我装模作样，我看得穿。”  
  
“很好，”他回答，语调简促，“不在乎。”  
  
“ _斯奈特_ 。”  
  
“ _干嘛_ ？”他搁下酒杯，力道不大轻柔。  
  
“我瞧见你和米克了。”  
  
当然她会了。她有双刺客的眼睛，注视一切，留意一切。他考虑了一下告诉她当初在星城的时候米克准备丢下她（和里普）去死。当面甩她一脸，兴许那便能叫她别来烦他了。可她 _算是_ 朋友，哪怕米克正在把那一切推开，所以他管住了自己的舌头。“那 _又_ 怎么？”他转而问道，尽管他知道。他 _知道_ 他瞒不了她什么，并不真的，可他见鬼的才不会试一试。让她为此费些劲儿，至少。  
  
“你俩彼此都不怎么合拍了。他差一点儿没把你点着。”她顿了顿，试图对上他的目光，可他很是有意地不去会上她的视线超过一秒。“ _两次_ 。”  
  
“ _实际上_ ，”他哈哈一笑，“他 _确实_ 有成功地烤焦了我衣服的一部分。算是走运，嗯，我们手上有这么一堆行头。”他没去理会她脸上一闪而过的微微警醒之色，转头一口饮干他的酒，接着起身又去拿一瓶。兴许拿瓶好年份的。一瓶未来的，2046年以后的。 _多谢了_ ，里普，帮他稍稍放纵一回。  
  
“这会持续多久？”她问他。她没起身跟上来。好姑娘。“这会……恶化到足以危及我们的任务的地步吗，有朝一日？”  
  
“大概！”斯奈特轻快地说道。他捞出一瓶酒，再一只杯子，接着向她走回去。放下杯子，去掉瓶盖，给两只杯子各自斟上酒。“干杯，莎拉，敬我们尽数焚身以火的那天。”  
  
“伦纳德……”  
  
“别想太多，甜心。”他把酒瓶砰地放下，端起他的酒杯。冲她微微一笑，而那几乎是这整场哑谜游戏般的对话中最为真实的部分了，尽管它没有触及他的眼底，他却没有掩饰那里的悲伤。“我就绝对不会，”他说，更加轻声了些。坐下。  
  
那之后他们安安静静地喝酒。  
  
*  
  
里普正要开一次会，肯定一如既往的激动人心，可斯奈特有别的优先事项待办。他等待着，斜倚着船壁，眼盯着地板，手指轻叩身后的栏杆。一如意料，雷从一个转角拐出来，踏步进斯奈特所在的走廊。当瞧见斯奈特，他惊了一下。“哦。你好。”  
  
“雷蒙德，打扰两分钟？”斯奈特问，微一撇头，朝一条分支走廊示意了一下。  
  
雷耸耸肩，跟上了他。“什么事？”  
  
“我需要你帮个忙，”斯奈特慢条斯理地说道，“在你通常的童子军行径之外。”他环抱起胳膊，掩饰住它们绷紧起来的样子，集中精神开口问道，“我需要你替我照看米克；他对你有所 _好感_ ，”眼下，“并且或许，真的，会听你的话。”或许不会去害死自个儿。  
  
雷竟有胆哈哈大笑起来，可看到斯奈特瞪视的目光，他不好意思地垂下了头。“哦，你是说真的。抱歉，就只是，对我有好感？那就像是……”他咧嘴一笑。“ _啊_ ，火焰对引火柴有好感。”  
  
而见他的鬼去。见他……从斯奈特这里夺去 _丝毫半分_ 的鬼去，见斯奈特不得不依靠 _别的人_ 的鬼去，因为他再也不能确定，真真切切地，确定他立足何处。 _我们尽数焚身以火的那天_ ，他对莎拉说，而他不是在说笑。一个自私的失误，糟糕的误算，伦纳德•斯奈特便失去了那份确定。  
  
他逼近雷的私人空间，语带辛辣，“我想我们没能达成谅解。”他松开环抱的双臂，扣住雷的肩膀，将他按倒在墙上。“不如我来说个明白？”  
  
“不如——不如我们先去参加里普的会——”  
  
“ _听我说_ ，”斯奈特低吼道。失落感让他收紧了双手，手指掐进雷的皮肉。“尽管我讨厌承认，但你是那个拥有那份力量的人。 _你是_ 那个会阻止他杀死我们所有人的人。”你是那个挑起了这一团乱麻自斯奈特非凡的掌控中脱轨，当初在俄国的时候，当本该只有他和米克的时候，而或许 _那样_ 的话——或许那样的话斯奈特对米克而言就会足够。或许斯奈特就能够证明那一点，没有这个 _干扰_ 来碍事的话。  
  
或许那样的话米克就会，那么一次的，欣然任由他们身周的世界安然无损，因为可以有些个比 _火焰_ 更好的东西在身旁。  
  
斯奈特一把搡开雷，赶在开始考虑干掉他之前。他的双眼中蕴藏着那般的寒意。“别搞砸了，”他冲雷说，声调低沉。退开几步，他把那人丢在那儿，拔步朝着里普的会议室走去。他占据了门畔的位置，游离在一伙人的边缘，没去对上任何人的目光。眼盯着地板，竖起耳朵。没去扫视米克。当里普问起他有没见到雷时什么也没说。  
  
把他们尽数屏蔽在外，一面思索着他可以如何利用他们。将他们引导向需要的方向，好叫他们可以看护米克。做他必须做的，不去理会他们之间日益增长的裂隙。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
